Together
by Roeskva
Summary: Jolinar survived in Sam, and they have been prisoners of the NID for many months. When the opportunity to escape finally comes, the planet is under attack by Sokar. Written for Apocalypse Kree! 2016 on Livejournal.


Title: Together  
Characters: Sam, Jolinar  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Jolinar survived in Sam, and they have been prisoners of the NID for many months. When the opportunity to escape finally comes, the planet is under attack by Sokar.  
Season: late season 2. Perhaps March 1999.  
Category: Drama, apocafic  
Prompt: Jolinar|Sam, they were prisoners of the NID when the Goa'uld attacked  
Notes: Tok'ra I&II did not happen since Sam|Jolinar was prisoners of the NID. Various other episodes happened differently, and Sokar decided to attack Earth. Sam|Jolinar have been prisoners of the NID for 8-9 months.

Written for Apocalypse Kree! 2016 on Livejournal.

Warning: This story is completely open ended! I may or may not continue it, but for now it is just the beginnings of a what-if.

* * *

"Get up!" the guard ordered. "Put those on!" He threw a pair of handcuffs and some legcuffs through the bars in the cell door.

Sam looked bleary-eyed at the guard from her bed, where she had been sleeping only moments ago. She felt Jolinar stirring in the back of her head, waking as well. "What's up? Where are you taking me?"

Another man appeared beside the guard, someone Sam recognized as Doctor Nichols - the man who was in charge of the medical experiments they had plagued her and Jolinar with the last several months. "You'll find out soon enough. _Move_!"

She glared at him, but sat up without comments, and reached for the restraints. *Where do you think they're taking us?* she wondered to her symbiote.

*Maybe they found a new poison they want to test,* Jolinar suggested, unhappily.

*God I hope not! The last one made us ill for hours before you managed to neutralize it!*

*Yes, I know, and I am sorry. They are getting better at it, unfortunately.*

*Well, they've had a lot of practice.* Sam gave Nichols another good hard stare as she finished putting on the cuffs and then stepped into her shoes. *It's not you who needs to apologize, Jolinar.*

Two guards aimed their weapons at her as she stepped out of the cell and began walking after Doctor Nichols.

They had not come far before Lieutenant Colonel Samuels approached them from a side corridor, two of his own personal guards with him. "Stop. He didn't agree to the deal!"

"Why not? It's obvious he's Jolinar's master, and has come for her," Nichols said.

Jolinar took over control with a strong flash of her eyes - making the guards jump back in fear. "You are idiots!" She shook her head, disgusted. "I am afraid to ask, but who are you talking about?"

"Sokar insists he is not Jolinar's ally. He didn't even seem to _know_ she's here," Samuels said, ignoring her. "Worse. He refuses to accept her as part of a deal to spare Earth - he says he will get her _and_ us."

"You tried to sell me out to Sokar?!" Jolinar exclaimed. "Do you _know_ who that is? What he will do to you and your world? Why do you think he modelled himself after the devil of your culture?"

Samuels rolled his eyes at her. " _Please_ , Doctor Jackson already gave us that drivel. Sokar is a alien - no better or worse than Apophis. We just need to find out what to offer him to leave us alone."

Jolinar snorted. "If he has come here with his ships and his armies, then he will take your world and enslave the unfortunate survivors. There is no other outcome."

"Shut up and get moving!" Samuels exclaimed angrily. "Nichols, I'm taking over."

Nichols shrugged. "As you wish, but if what you said is true, we should get to Stargate Command instead of worrying about the snake."

"You go ahead. Get what information you have about poisons that affect them to the SGC. I'll join you," Samuels said. He looked at the two guards that were currently keeping an eye on Sam|Jolinar. "Guards, you're relieved. My own guards will take over."

* * *

As soon as she had been led out of the building, Jolinar dipped her head, giving Sam control.

"So, as Jolinar said, you tried to sell us to Sokar, but he wasn't buying. What now?" She sent him an amused look. "I'm assuming you aren't doing either the nice _or_ the smart thing and letting us go or even asking for our help, so what's your plan?"

"You're going to be my ticket out of here!" Samuels said, grinning as he opened the door to his car. "Now, get in, and quickly!"

The guards pushed Sam into the car and got in after her, one on each side. Samuels started the car and drove out of the parking lot, fast.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, but got no answer. *Any ideas?* she wondered to her symbiote.

*Nowhere good I am sure. I suggest we escape, and immediately. I can get out of these handcuffs, but it will probably hurt. I also believe I can take those two guards before they have time to shoot us. Particularly since they have likely been told I am needed alive.*

*Right, and killing me also means they might become your new host.*

*Yes, I am sure the thought has occurred to them - given that they sit as far from me as they can and look _extremely_ uncomfortable.* Jolinar made a mental snort. *So, should I attempt to escape?*

*Agreed. Do it.* Sam closed her eyes in a long blink, releasing control to Jolinar.

Jolinar slowly twisted her hands so the chains of the handcuffs locked up, taking care that the guards did not notice. When she felt the torque would be enough to break either the swivel or the chain, she forced her hands apart and her elbows up and back, snapping the chain. She suppressed the pain and moved fast, hitting both the guards at the same time, knocking them unconscious.

*Nice!* Sam observed.

Jolinar picked up the gun and held it against the neck of Samuels, who was in the driver's seat. "Stop the car. _Immediately_!"

"You won't get away with this, snake!" Samuels hissed, but slowed down and stopped the car by the side of the road.

"Maybe you should not have placed both guards in the back with me - or perhaps you should have used superior restraints," Jolinar said. "Get out of the car."

* * *

After throwing Samuels and the two guards out of the car, Sam|Jolinar drove for perhaps half an hour, just to get away from the area where they had been kept prisoners - a secret base the NID had outside Washington DC.

They had just left a smaller town when an alarm sounded - clearly the place's civil defence siren. Moments after, death gliders zipped across the sky in the direction of Washington.

"Crap!" Sam mumbled as she brought the car to a stop along the road and watched as more of the vessels flew past, soon after followed by F-15s. *I had almost begun to hope Sokar had decided not to attack, or that something had happened to his ships, or whatever.*

*He will have attacked Stargate Command first, then the planet's military bases and larger cities.*

*Right.* Sam was silent for some time, thinking about her friends. *There must be _something_ we can do!*

*To stop him? No. Our best hope is to hide until we can escape this world.*

*I refuse to leave my friends behind! I refuse to just give up!*

*We are not giving up, but Samanta. _Sam_ , please understand that it may not be easy or quick to free your world. It may take centuries, and that is only if we can make it so it is not worth Sokar's while to keep this planet. As for your friends - we do not even know if they are still alive, if they are prisoners - or if they were perhaps on a mission offworld when the attack happened.*

*Precisely, we don't know. We should find out - and do what we can to free them if they are prisoners. I'm sure they won't have been offworld. This attack will have been known at least some time before, and they would have been recalled. They would not have fled to the beta site - they would have stayed to fight.*

Jolinar mentally sighed. *Very well. From what I know of them from you, I agree. We will try to find out, but if Sokar knows how we look - which is very likely - we will have to be careful. _Very_ careful.*

*Can't we just kill Sokar? Wouldn't that solve the problem and free Earth?*

Jolinar was about to say no immediately, but then thought it over. *Normally I would dismiss it, but... _possibly_. However, we would need to kill his underlings too - _and_ place a Tok'ra at his court first, so there will be someone to take command and order the Jaffa away from the planet. It would also have to happen very quickly, or other Goa'uld would be ready to move in instead.*

*And we can't take that position, because as you just mentioned, that idiot Samuels have almost certainly shown Sokar a picture of me, when he tried to sell us out.* Sam sighed. *So it's impossible.* She looked morosely out the window. The death gliders and F-15s were long past, and she started the car again and resumed driving.

*Correct, but we do have one thing in our favour. There may already be a Tok'ra at Sokar's court. I know Korra was sent there around the same time I was sent to Cronus's court. If he succeeded in getting a position, he may still be there. The problem is contacting him - and getting aboard the ship and helping him take out Sokar and the other Goa'uld.*

*I thought you told me you guys didn't take the direct route like that!* Sam reminded her, a little hope starting to creep back into her.

*We do not usually do so no, not any longer. However, I am not the most typical Tok'ra.* Jolinar sent Sam a wry grin. *Will your teammates help if we can find them?*

*I am certain of it!*

*In that case I believe our best course of action is to go to Colorado Springs. That is likely where they will be if they are still free.*

*I agree. I will try to follow smaller roads. It should make it less likely we're discovered.* Sam looked down herself. *But first - we should find some different clothing and get rid of this orange prison jump-suit... and ditch this car and get another.* She turned on the radio. *Also - we better find out what people are being told about the attack.*

Feeling a little more hopeful, they set out on their journey. It would not be easy, but it no longer seemed completely impossible.


End file.
